Prycer
Prycer 'is the child of the goddess of fortune, Tyche. He is the number one known extortionist and also a playboy when it comes to the girls. He seems to have no morals on relationships so much that he has complete control over the daughters of Aphrodite. Personality Prycer is known to be very manipulative, when it comes to women. He is fondly and proudly extorting girls to do his bidding. He often does this using a limited supply of magic and money that was blessed down from his mother. Prycer has known to be very rude and seductive to women, before he knew of Celeste being in a relationship with Silver, he often considered her to be a knockout. He would also try to get her to go out with him. After a series of rejections, which he wasn't ever used to, he decided to figure out the reasons why. Even though, Celeste was the first person to reject him, Prycer seems to be more over still the same person. He rarely gets serious and often put training down on backburner. Prycer has gone out with almost all the daughters of Aphrodite except one. He views this as a paradox as he tries to go out with all of them at the same time. Prycer is often considered a jerk, when expressed through Celeste's opinon. Even though he has many negative qualities, he also knows when to stop playing around and get serious, he has only done this on one occasion, and that was when Silver found out that Prycer was flirting with Celeste. Prycer also seems to be very strategic in battle although he over calculates everything ending up in his defeat. Appearance *He looks very much like his profile picture. This is obviously an anime character, I don't know of who, but I will not take the credit for the picture. I give complete credit to the anime. Prycer is described as a rather charmingly handsome youngman. Even though he has a terrible personality, girls are attracted to his play on words and his appearance. He has blonde hair and cascade green eyes. He is often seen sporting a green jacket along with long pants. He seems to have the attraction complex that allows even the children of Aphrodite to become intoxicated with his beauty. Prycer has a sly smile that often comes with the ideal of playboys, who often get any girl that they want. Relationships *'Trivia Note: ''Prycer seems to have an attraction complex that allows him to assume like he has hypnotized girls into thinking he is going out with them, when in reality he is using them. Prycer seems to enjoy making many women fall in love with him to end up never returning the affection.'' Children of Aphrodite Prycer seems to have comeplete and utter manipulation over the daughters of Aphrodite. He controls them to the point of even having convinced them all that he is their boyfriend. This causes the trouble with the idea of him being a player. He only has one opposer, who seems to see through his magic although, she still isn't capable enough to snap her sister out of it. Drew is capable of viewing through his magic and as a result, has learned to conseal this from him as she acts like she is still under his spell. Prycer has has countless romatic moments that he claims are just actions of lust and fun rather than love. Celeste Prycer has come to like, her ever since he first met her. After sometime, the both of them have developed a rather antogonistical relationship. He seems to also be capable of jokingly play around with their relationship to the point of stating that he enjoys the tassel that they often have. Prycer has at times tried to convince Celeste into going out with him rather than Silver, but ended up being defeating at swordpoint by Silver himself. This also caused a rift in the camp as well. Powers Magical abilities *Prycer is capable of using magic to a high leveled degree, even far better than most children of Hecate. He often uses his abilites to control and manipulate women. *Dream Magic is known as the magic that causes people to think that a dream is written reality. There are various meathods on how to break a Dream spell on you, mainly it's known by acknowledging that your in a dream and then waking up. When the subject knows they are in a dream, they are more likely to wake up. Charm manipulation *Although, Prycer isn't a child of Aphrodite, he knows how use control and manipulate women based on just a though or a singal word. This is a much more powerful ability than Charmspeak, since this completely shrouds the subject's mind and senses. They can become like mindless zombies. *Prycer's Charm manipulation can rival the amount of charm that Aphdorite the goddess of love and beuaty can use to seduce a mere mortal. He seems to have no effect of Celeste though, it might be due to the fact that she is the daughter of an ancient goddess who has long been forgotten. Divine Wisdom *Being a child of Tyche, Prycer seems to know very well about the gods and all of the myths of their heores. He even has gotten as far as claiming that he could even rival the children of Athena in chess. He is fairly clever and even capable of strategizing battles to the point where he could win. Trivia *There are trivia notes within both the Appearance and Relationships sections *Prycer is known to many as a bad guy, he is the one person that has a power blessed to him by fortune that is of selfish desire. *Prycer isn't skilled in physical combat, but when it comes to intellectual combat, he excells. He is the best chess player within camp, even far superior than all the children of Athena. *Prycer never learns his lessons, even after being rejected by Celeste and being beaten up by Silver, he still pursues Celeste, but in a rather secretive way. He seems to have gotten a stalker complex. *All the girls at camp, have mixed feelings for him, at times they hate him, others they love him and at others they feel pit for him. Category:Male Category:Demigods